Forgotten
by n3koyoko
Summary: When Inuyasha chooses Kikyo over Kagome, Kagome decides to never come back to the feudal era. When Kagome leaves, Inuyasha feels a strange emotion of pain rushing through his heart. Would Inuyasha and Kagome be able to meet each other again? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is a story of mine that I wrote from a long time ago. But sadly I lost all the data...T.T

So I'm writing it again. please enjoy -

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forbidden Love 1

-

"Kikyo… I…" Inuyasha hesitated and lowered his head.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? I remember you telling me to join your little gang whenever," Kikyo stepped toward Inuyasha.

"……" Inuyasha's gaze was shaking along with his hands.

"Inuyasha. Is it… that hard for you to do this favor of mine…?" Kikyo looked at Inuyasha's trembling hands and grabbed them gently to calm them down. A flashback of the day when Kikyo and Inuyasha were tricked by Naraku passed quickly through Inuyasha's mind. Inuyasha looked up and squeezed Kikyo's hands.

"Okay. I will… talk to Kagome."

-

Behind a big tree, Kagome was quivering like an abandoned puppy on a rainy day. Her big brown eyes lost where to look, her thin lips turning blue, and her bony fingers wiping out tears dropping uncontrollably on her pinkish cheeks.

'Inuyasha… You don't really mean what you're saying, right?' thought Kagome as she continued to watch Inuyasha and Kikyo with a little bit of hope still left.

-

"I… will tell Kagome that you will be traveling with me from now on." Inuyasha released Kikyo's hands and turned his head away from her. Kikyo smiled softly and gave Inuyasha a gentle hug.

-

There was no one behind the big tree now. Kagome was running as far as she could away from Inuyasha and Kikyo, covering her ears with both of her hands. She was running away from the reality.

'Why? Why Inuyasha? aren't I good enough for you? What am I to you? Just a mere friend?'

-

"I better get going," Inuyasha released Kikyo's arms around his waist.

"I understand. I'll be waiting here tomorrow at dawn. Under this very cherry blossom tree where we first met."

"……" Instead of saying anything, Inuyasha just nodded and walked away from Kikyo.

-

Kagome was sitting alone on the wooden well. She looked up at the sky, staring at the moon. The moon was shining brightly above Kagome as if it was trying to ease her pain.

'When I leave you, Inuyasha… would you miss me? Even just a little bit?' Kagome hugged her knees and lowered her head.

'What are you saying Kagome. You sound pathetic,' Kagome sighed and gave herself a smirk.

'You must be in a pain, too. Although you can't forget about Kikyo, I believe we aren't just friends, either.' Kagome stood up and wiped out her tears, determined. She tightened her fists.

'Inuyasha, I've decided my mind. Even if I can't be with you anymore, I don't want you to feel pain. That's why… that's why I will be the one to end this wicked fate of ours,' Kagome looked up at the sky one more time and jumped into the well. Bluish, purplish, and greenish colors of light flashed brightly and Kagome was no more present in the feudal era.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! I hope no one has cold... yesterday, I hurt my leg doing jump kicks... --

Enjoy!

Forgotten 2

-

-Shaaa

"I'm back," Inuyasha entered Kaede's hut.

"Where were you?" asked Shippo suspiciously.

"Out for some fresh air. Where's Kagome?"

"I don't know. I thought she was with you," said Sango as she stopped cleaning her Hiraikotsu.

"Huh? What do you mean, she wasn't with me."

"What? Oh no. She might be in trouble! We better go loo-" Sango was stopped by Inuyasha.

"I'll go. Just stay here," Inuyasha turned back and Sango nodded and sat down.

"Inuyasha," called Miroku.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha spun around to look at Miroku who was calmly drinking tea with his eyes closed.

"We all need each other to defeat Naraku. You, me, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Kagome-sama. Don't forget that."

"……I'll be right back," said Inuyasha and he stepped outside.

-

"I'm home," Kagome took off her shoes and went upstairs without glancing at her surprised family.

"Kagome? Why did you come back all of sudden? Is Inuyasha here, too?" asked Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome didn't say anything, instead she closed her room's door.

-sigh

Kagome sighed and collapsed onto her bed.

'How will I do this Inuyasha?' she closed her eyes.

-

-next day

-knock knock

"Kagome, come down, eat breakfast!" Sota opened the door and woke up Kagome.

"Okay. I'll be right there in a minute," responded Kagome in her sleep.

-

"Morning."

"Good morning. Did you have a fight with Inuyasha, Kagome?" asked Kagome's grandpa, flipping through his morning newspaper.

"Well… I just thought maybe I didn't need to be there anymore. My highschool entrance exams are coming up, and I need to study to catch up to my friends," answered Kagome, eating a weenie.

'Definitely had a fight,' thought the whole family.

"Thanks for the meal. I better get ready for school."

-

Kagome got changed and began packing her books for school. It felt so strange for Kagome to get ready for school. As she was getting ready, she found her tiny jar with 3 shikon jewel shards sitting on her desk.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about them. I guess I do need to go back and give these back to Inuyasha," she stared at the shards for a few moment and put the jar in her pocket.

'If I'm going to do this, I need to do it fast. And I need to smile and be strong for everyone's sake.'


	3. Chapter 3

New Chapter! Enjoy !

-

Forgotten 3

-

"Good morning, Kagome!" Yuka waved excitedly.

"Ah, morning, Yuka-chan," smiled Kagome and waved back at her.

"How are you feeling? I heard you had some odor problems with your feet," asked Yuka with concerned face.

"I'm fine, thank you," smiled Kagome, sweating as she thought of her grandpa.

Kagome and Yuka talked for awhile and got on their bus.

-

Inuyasha didn't actually go look for Kagome. He had a lot to think about. Why did he say okay to Kikyo's favor? What is Kagome to him? A friend? No. Kagome wasn't just _a friend._ But they weren't lovers either. So who is Kagome to him? As Inuyasha was sorting out things he reached the Goshinboku, the big sacred tree. The place where Kikyo and Inuyasha had been separated and the place where Kagome and Inuyasha's journey had begun. Inuyasha looked up and saw the branches dancing along with wind. The sound of the fresh wind eased his mind a little.

'I don't have much time…' Inuyasha turned around and headed toward the wooden well. His steps were heavy with the thought of saying good-bye to Kagome.

-

When Inuyasha got to the wooden well, he stopped and stared at the person standing next to the well.

"Kago…me," Inuyasha hesitated. His mind went blank as the wind breezed through Kagome's silky hair. Although all he could see was her back, he could sense sadness aurora around her.

"Hi, Inuyasha," said Kagome trying to sound bright. But she did not turn around.

"What are you doing here?" A stupid question, Inuyasha thought.

"……" Kagome didn't say anything for a few minutes. Then she slowly turned around, smiling, and gave Inuyasha the jar of shikon jewel shards.

"I figured you would need these back," smiled Kagome.

"What…?"

"I'm sorry, but I no longer can be your shikon jewel shard detector," Kagome's face hardened. She needed to stay strong.

"Why… What are you talking about all of sudden?" Inuyasha was perplexed. He was glad that she was saying stuff he needed to say instead of him, but something wasn't right. His heart started to beat faster than usual, and his hands were sweaty.

"Well…" Kagome paused and looked him in the eyes. 'What do you want me to say? You were the one who was going to say these things. I'm just doing your job for you,' thought Kagome.

"I… have high school entrance exams coming up, and I need to study," said Kagome.

Something wasn't right. This wasn't the bright, cheerful Kagome Inuyasha knew. Her voice was icy and her face didn't flinch a bit as she was saying good-bye to him. Something was definitely wrong. Both wrong with him and her. A part of him was relieved because he didn't have to say good-bye to Kagome himself, but on the other hand, he was depressed and didn't want to let go of her.

"Inuyasha."

"……!" Inuyasha looked up abruptly, stunned.

"This is good-bye," Kagome tightened her fists and looked straight in Inuyasha's quivering eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Forgotten 4

-

Inuyasha couldn't breathe. He couldn't stay still either. His eyes were on Kagome's cold face, but he couldn't tell at all what she was thinking. His lips kept budging to say something, except that he couldn't. Kagome waited for Inuyasha to at least say something. She was still hoping that Inuyasha would say something like 'don't go' or 'don't leave me' to her. So she decided to wait a little bit, but he didn't say anything.

"I wanted to see you for the last time before I left. Since we wouldn't be able to see each other anymore," said Kagome.

The word 'last' bothered Inuyasha. He knew what Kagome was saying was probably true, nevertheless he frowned at the word 'last'.

"Bye, Inuyasha," Kagome looked at him once more then turned around. As soon as she turned around, tears that Kagome was holding back really hard began rolling down her cheeks. Even after Kagome had left, Inuyasha couldn't move a muscle. It was as if Kagome had taken his soul away from him. He was scared of the fact that Kagome's scent was fading away.

-

When Kagome entered Kaede's hut, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were talking and laughing. Kagome grinned and stepped inside. The first one to notice Kagome was Shippo.

"Kagome!" Shippo got up and threw himself at her.

"Morning," said Kagome.

"Ah, Kagome-sama," smiled the monk.

"Where were you Kagome-chan? We were worried about you!" Sango scooted over so Kagome could have a seat.

"Sorry, I went to my world to get some stuff for you guys," said Kagome as she opened her big yellow book bag.

"Wow, I love you, Kagome!" Shippo hugged Kagome tight, and so did she.

"Snacks and lollipops for Shippo-chan, hand lotion and facial cream for Sango-chan, and special bandages for Miroku-sama, and… cup ramen noodles and potato chips for Inuyasha."

"Thank you, Kagome-chan. But why all of sudden?" asked Sango as she put on some of her hand lotion.

"Because I don't think I'll see you guys anymore," said Kagome firmly.

"Huh? What hoo ya meeean ya whon't cee us aneemo (translation: Huh? What do you mean you won't see us anymore?)," asked surprised Shippo with a giant lollipop in his mouth.

"I have to go back to my world and prepare for my exams. I'm sorry, but I can't travel with you guys anymore."

"But Kagome-chan, without you, we can't possibly detect shikon jewel shards!" said Sango.

"Yes, please Kagome-sama, think it over. We all need you," said Miroku calmly.

"I've been giving it a lot of thoughts, and this is my final solution. I believe you will be fine without me. I have my own life, and it's very important to me. I'm sorry, but I need to move on with my life."

"Kagome-chan, you know what will happen to Miroku-sama if we don't defeat Naraku fast. You know what will happen to all of us if we don't defeat him fast! I understand that it's very hard for you, but can't you-,"

"No. I can't. I've already wasted a lot of my time here. I can't waste anymore."

"I thought we were friends! How can you do this to us? How can you be so selfish?" Sango got up, tears in her eyes, and ran outside the hut.

"Sango!" Miroku also got up to chase after Sango, then he stopped and faced Kagome.

"Kagome-sama, I respect your life and your decision. But this doesn't seem like you at all," said Miroku sadly and went outside hurriedly.

"Kagome, I know you're very kind, and I know you wouldn't do anything that could possibly hurt anyone. I can tell that you're in pain. Probably in a pain that we cannot even imagine. I just want you to know that I'm on your side no matter what," said Shippo, putting aside his candy.

"…thank you," said Kagome. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Tears that she was trying very hard to hold back just rolled down on her cheeks uncontrollably. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. Please keep this a secret."

"Okay. I don't know what your reason is but you don't want to leave this place either, right?" asked Shippo as a confirmation.

"No… I don't want to leave this place. I want to be next to you guys when you fight against Naraku. I want to chat about boys with Sango-chan, I want to see Kazaana disappear, I want to see Kohaku-kun and Sango-chan smiling together, and I want to be of help in any ways. I… I just…." Kagome couldn't go on with all the tears on her face. Shippo quietly patted Kagome's back and smiled at her.

"I'm glad to hear that. I hope we would be able to see each other again, soon."

"Yes… I hope so."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello(smiles). I, myself, couldn't wait to write more. So... here we are!

I'm not sure how this will turn out to be...(shivers) therefore, I'm a little scared.

Please R&R to give me some of your courage! (lame)

Enjoy!!

--

Forgotten 5

-

After saying good-bye to Shippo, Kagome went outside to Kaede who was gathering herbs.

"Do you need help, Kaede-obaasan?" Kagome squatted down next to Kaede carefully.

"Oh, Kagome. Yes, Would you please gather these herbs right there?"

"Of course," Kagome rolled up her sleeves and started gathering the herbs.

There was absolute silence in the garden for a few minutes, then Kaede finally opened her mouth.

"Kagome."

"Ah, yes? Did I do it wrong?"

"I know you are a very strong girl. I believe you will make the best decision for yourself."

"…… yes… I hope so…"

It was then that a shadow appeared above Kagome. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha's face.

"I-Inuyasha!" Kagome stood up quickly, surprised.

"…… follow me," said Inuyasha in a deep voice and pulled Kagome's wrist.

-

"Inuyasha! Where are-" Kagome frowned.

Inuyasha let go of her wrist and grabbed her shoulders.

"Ow…-" Kagome's eyes widened.

"Listen. Just listen, don't say anything."

"……"

"You weren't just a shikon jewel shard detector, you weren't just a friend either."

Inuyasha paused a little and stared deeply into Kagome's big brown eyes.

"…I don't know why I'm saying this to you, but I feel like if I don't do this, I'd die."

Kagome wanted to smile and cry at the same time, but she had to stay tough.

"So what are you saying? You said I wasn't a shard detector nor a friend. Then just who was I?" asked Kagome callously.

"…you were…what I'm saying is that…"

"I guess… I wasn't even good enough to be your friend, right?" asked Kagome sadly.

"No! That's not what I'm-"

"It's okay! It's okay, Inuyasha. I understand. I won't appear ever again in front of you. There's no point in telling me this now when you won't even see me anymore," Kagome put her warm hand on Inuyasha's cheek and gently passed her hand on his face.

"Let's just pretend that we never met from the beginning, okay? Let's just pretend it was all a bad dream," Kagome turned around and headed for the wooden well.

Inuyasha's heart began to beat faster again. His mind went blank. Meeting Kagome… a bad dream? No. Not in a million years.

"No. I won't pretend. If I had to, it would be the dearest dream. It would never be a bad dream, Kagome. Because I would never regret meeting you."

Kagome smiled slightly. She was glad her back was facing Inuyasha.

'I'm glad to hear that, Inuyasha. Thank you, and me too. I would never regret meeting you,' thought Kagome and she was gone…forever from the feudal era.


	6. Chapter 6

Forgotten 6

-

-creak

Kagome slowly opened the shrine door. The bright sunlight hurt Kagome's eyes. She rubbed her eyes a couple times and stepped outside from the 'sacred wooden closet'.

'What a beautiful day,' thought Kagome. It was then that a white little dove flew close to Kagome and landed on her shoulder. Kagome gave it a gentle stroke and the dove mourned.

"Kagome?" The dove flew away from Kagome as she spun around.

"Mom…" said Kagome silently. Just then she ran towards Mrs. Higurashi and hugged her.

"Is something wrong?" asked Mrs. Higurashi, returning the hug.

"……" Kagome shook her head and just swallowed her tears without a word. Mrs. Higurashi stroke down Kagome's velvet hair gently.

"It's okay, dear. It's okay."

-

Sango lowered her head, allowing her bangs to cover her teary eyes.

"Sango…" Miroku sat down next to Sango. Clear blue lake flowing smoothly in front of them. Miroku just stared blankly at the joyful fish swimming in the lake.

"I… I shouldn't have called her selfish. I should know better that she would sacrifice without a second thought for those around her. I'm the one who's selfish not thinking about Kagome's life… I was just being a jerk thinking about myself and saving Kohaku," Sango lowered her head even more.

"No… I don't believe it's anyone's fault. Don't blame yourself, Sango," Miroku put his arm around Sango's shoulders and held her close.

-

Inuyasha tightened his fists and headed towards the cherry blossoms tree where he promised to meet Kikyo. When he got there, Kikyo was resting breathlessly on a big branch. The word breathlessly seemed awkward for Kikyo. The cherry blossom petals that were falling down like snow made Kikyo look even more stunning.

"So you've come," said Kikyo without opening her eyes.

"Yes…"

Kikyo slowly opened her eyes and came down from the branch.

"Have you talked to her?"

"……" Inuyasha didn't say anything, instead, he just gave her a nod. Kikyo smiled and held Inuyasha's hand.

"Let's go."

"…? Go where?" asked Inuyasha, looking confused.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Kikyo laughed a little at Inuyasha's silliness.

"Ah…"

"Where are they? Are they at Kaede's?"

"Yes…"

Inuyasha and Kikyo began walking. Kikyo looked happy for once. Inuyasha was glad to see Kikyo's true smile, but something still bothered him. This was what he wanted all along. Being together with Kikyo.

'I must be nervous holding Kikyo's hand. I should focus on Kikyo now,' thought Inuyasha as he was shaking his head.

Inuyasha and Kikyo walked down the hill and the soul collectors followed them behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! Great to see you again! ( ...)

I _might_ not be able to update as often as I could from now on... (sorry)

But I'll still update as much as I can when I get the time.

Enjoy the chapter and please review!

------------------------------------------

Forgotten 7

-

Absolute silence. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stared at each other, blinking.

"And so… Kikyo will be traveling with us from now on," said Inuyasha, still holding Kikyo's hand.

"What if Kagome-chan comes back?" asked Sango, not letting her guard down.

"……She won't come back," said Inuyasha quietly.

"How do _YOU_ know, Inuyasha? How can you guarantee that Kagome won't come back?" asked Shippo irritably.

"Because she won't. Now shut up!" Inuyasha gave Shippo a gentle 'thwack'.

"Waaaahhhh…" Shippo began crying. It seemed all natural. Inuyasha hitting Shippo and Shippo crying and all… Only the usual Inuyasha's 'thud' wasn't heard. Must be because Kagome isn't here to say 'Osuwari'.

"Now, Inuyasha," Kikyo chuckled a little and calmed Inuyasha down. Everyone was quiet again.

"Inuyasha, may I talk to you for a sec?" asked Miroku as he stood up. Without a word, Inuyasha followed Miroku to outside.

-

"What's up?" asked Inuyasha.

"Explain," said Miroku, somewhat emotionless.

"Huh? What do you mean-" asked clueless Inuyasha.

"Don't try to fool me. Something happened among you, Kikyo-sama and Kagome-sama. Otherwise it doesn't make sense. Why did Kagome-sama leave all of sudden, and why did Kikyo-sama join our group?" asked Miroku sharply.

"………Kagome wanted to leave, and we needed someone who could detect shikon jewel shards. That's why I brought Kikyo," explained Inuyasha with a twitch of guilt in his mind.

"…Are you sure that's all?" asked Miroku, still not buying Inuyasha's story.

"Feh. Then what did you think happened?" asked Inuyasha, trying to hide his nervousness.

"I don't know. Maybe I thought that you told Kagome-sama that you wanted to travel with Kikyo-sama instead of her or something. I guess I was wrong. Sorry to bother you," smiled Miroku, patting Inuyasha on the shoulder and returning to the hut. Inuyasha was alone outside. For some reason he couldn't go inside the hut. He couldn't face the others with this feeling of guilt.

"Damn it."

-

Kagome was looking out the window when her math teacher called on her.

"Higurashi, what did you get for problem three?"

"Ah… 4/3x4 yx6-z/y," answered Kagome smoothly.

"Good job. I was a bit worried about you, but I guess I shouldn't have worried at all," the teacher complemented Kagome and smiled at her. Kagome smiled back and sat back down. She was getting used to her classes now. Her journey with others in the feudal era seemed a distant memory.

'I wonder what everyone else's doing right now,' thought Kagome. This question of hers became one of her habits. She always let out a sigh right after asking that question to herself.

"Focus, Kagome. Your exams are coming up," Kagome hypnotized herself and lightly slapped her both cheeks.

"Kagome? What are you doing? Are you still sick?" asked concerned Hojo.

"Ah, Hojo-kun. Thank you for letting me borrow your notes," said Kagome politely.

"No problem. Hey, do you want to go to WcDonald after school?"

"Um…," Kagome hesitated. An image of Inuyasha and Kikyo appeared in Kagome's mind, "Sure. Why not?"

"Oh, yay. I'll meet you at WcDonald at 4 o'clock then," said Hojo excitedly jumping up and down.

"Okay. I'll be there," responded Kagome with a sweat drop.

'I owe Hojo this much. I'm not doing this because of Inuyasha,' Kagome reminded herself.

-

Inuyasha and Kikyo went outside for a walk. All of sudden, Kikyo stopped and looked at Inuyasha.

"……?"

"The beads. What is the spell?"

"Why?"

"What is it? I wish to change it."

"It's osuwari," replied Inuyasha. He didn't wish to change the spell. Even though the spell bothered him from time to time, it always was the tool that linked Inuyasha and Kagome together.

"Such a cruel spell she has put on you. Here, let me see the necklace." Kikyo took the necklace, held it close to her chest, and murmured some kind of conjuration.

"Here you go." Kikyo handed the necklace back to Inuyasha with a grin. Inuyasha put on the beads and carefully examined it. He didn't like this feeling. Another memory of Kagome seemed to have gone.

"So… what's the new spell?"

"You will see," grinned Kikyo. She truly was beautiful.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! I'm so glad I'm able to update this new chapter!

I'm very sorry to all Kikyo fans! I love and respect Kikyo myself... and I tried to make her look and sound nice...

but I guess somehow I turned her into a vicious villain in this story...(looks away, sweating) I still love you, Kikyo-sama!

Enjoy and please review!

Remember, writing a chapter takes me at least 30 minutes but reviewing takes you less than one minute

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forgotten 8

-

-4:25 p.m.

-WcDonald

"Oh no, I'm late!" gasped Kagome, running as fast as she can in black high heels with white big white ribbons on top. She grabbed the yellow 'W' doorknob and opened the big glass door.

"Ah, right here, Higurashi!" Hojo waved his hand, pointing at his table.

"I'm terribly sorry! I fell asleep a little and when I woke up-" Kagome tried to explain but was stopped by Hojo.

"Shhh. It's okay. You came at the end. And that's all that matters, right?" Hojo smiled and pulled out a chair for Kagome.

"Right…" Kagome smiled back and sat down.

'Unlike Inuyasha, Hojo-kun's very nice. I shouldn't think about Inuyasha when I'm with Hojo, now,' thought Kagome, shaking her head.

"So, what do you want to eat?" asked Hojo politely with a big grin.

-

"Thank you very much! I had so much fun today!" Kagome bowed several times at Hojo on the shrine staircase.

"Ahahaha. I had a great time, too. I'll see you tomorrow at school then," said Hojo.

"Yea, see you tomorrow!" said Kagome. She waved and turned around. Just then Hojo gave Kagome a light kiss on her cheek.

"Okay, bye!" Hojo left hurriedly with a wide smile, blushing. Kagome simply stayed still on her spot, unable to move, feeling her warm cheek. Few minutes later, she realized what's just happened and headed toward her house, chuckling a little.

She had to pass the sacred well closet if she ever wanted to go to her house. When she was just passing by the closet, a faint light was beaming out of the door even though it was very dark outside. Kagome, without thinking, moved forward and opened the door. A very bright beam of light surrounded Kagome and everything became pure white.

-

"Mm… Where…am I?" Kagome rubbed her eyes a couple times and slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes still hurt from the intense shaft of light. She examined her surroundings carefully, and she saw a very familiar looking place.

"Feudal era…" mumbled Kagome. Unable to think straight, Kagome couldn't move freely. Her body just froze up when a youkai(a demon) launched an attack at her.

"H…Help!!!!"

-

-sniff sniff

"Inuyasha? Something wrong?" asked Kikyo.

"Um… no. I thought I smelled something familiar…" answered Inuyasha, trying to sense the atmosphere.

"You must be tired. Why don't you rest a lit-"

Inuyasha raised his arm in front of Kikyo, gesturing for her to be quiet.

'I thought I heard Kagome's voice… Nah, Kikyo's right. I must be tired. There's no way that Kagome c-'

'Help!!!!!!! Anyone!!! Inuyasha, help!!!!!!!!!!'

-ba-bump… ba-bump…

Inuyasha's heart started to beat fast.

'There's no mistaking it. It's Kagome's voice. She's here, and she needs my help!'

Inuyasha got up fast and began running towards the sacred wooden well.

"I-Inuyasha!" Kikyo was perplexed. She had never saw Inuyasha running that fast or not listening to her. She clinched her teeth and stared at the path where Inuyasha had left, coldly.

-

"Heheheh. You look delicious," said the youkai, stepping closer to Kagome.

"G… Get away from me, you hideous monster!" Kagome really regretted not carrying a bow and arrows. Well… she couldn't help it. She didn't expect this thing to happen to her, ya know?

"You're quite brave, human. Perhaps you don't understand your situation right now? Well then I shall-"

"Iron-Reaver!" With a blink of an eye, the youkai was shattered into thousands of pieces.

"I…Inuyasha..." muttered Kagome, her eyes starting to be teary.

"Kagome… But how?" Inuyasha didn't know what to say. But one thing was clear. His heart was beating faster than usual. He wanted to go and hug the fragile girl in front of him and tell her that everything's going to be okay and that he would protect her with his life.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was faster than Inuyasha. She got up and threw herself at Inuyasha.

-ba bump

'Daisuki(it means I love you in Japanese).'

'Huh?' Inuyasha hesitated.

'Daisuki, Inuyasha.' It was Kikyo's voice. Kikyo's voice was heard clearly in Inuyasha's mind. Then he noticed. He noticed that Kagome was pushed back far away from him and couldn't get any nearer.

'What's… going on…?' Inuyasha's eyes widened and stared at his necklace, which was lighting vividly. Then he stared at Kagome. Kagome seemed to have lost her conscious.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update! I don't know when I'll be able to update again... sobs  
Anywyas, enjoy this chapter, and please review!

-------------------------------------------------

Forgotten 9

-

Inuyasha tried to approach Kagome, who was still lying on the ground, unconscious. It was then that he heard Kikyo's voice again.

'Daisuki.'

Inuyasha was pushed back once more and couldn't go near Kagome. When Inuyasha was panicking, Kikyo appeared from shadow.

"Ki-Kikyo!"

"Daisuki, Inuyasha," said Kikyo sadly. Inuyasha felt warmth within himself and started to feel relaxed.

"That's the new spell," explained Kikyo.

"…?!"

"Whenever I say the word, your rosary will make you fell comfortable. When you are hurt, it will heal you; when you're sad, it will cheer you up. And you are near that girl, it will prevent you from getting close to her," said Kikyo, expressionless.

"What?"

"Inuyasha, you promised me to stay with me… but I could never relax nor rest even a little bit since the day I stood next to you. I was afraid you might want to go back to that girl… Seeing you like this… I won't let you get near her!" Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha's haori (top part of the fire-rat costume) sleeve and pulled him close to her.

-Whish

A tornado-like wind approached near the three, and Kouga appeared.

"Yo," waved Kouga and turned his head at Kagome's direction.

"What- Hey, little puppy, what happened to Kagome?!" yelled Kouga as he lifted up Kagome.

"…Don't touch her," hissed Inuyasha, not quite sure if he had the right to say that to him.

"What's that priestess doing next o you? … You little bastard! You left Kagome behind, didn't you!" Kouga readied himself to punch Inuyasha when Kagome groaned. Both Inuyasha and Kouga stopped moving and stared at Kagome's frowning face. She was still unconscious, and she looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"I'll let this one go, but don't think you'll be okay leaving Kagome behind like this." Kouga gave Inuyasha a cold look and disappeared with Kagome still in his arms, leaving only dust behind.

"……" Inuyasha looked like he was about to explode. He just had to see Kagome leave in _his_ arms. He knelt down and punched the ground until his knuckles started to bleed.

-

"Mm…" Kagome opened her eyes.

"Kagome-sama!" exclaimed Ginta (one of Kouga's friends).

"Where… am I?"

"You are with me, Kagome," said Kouga, kneeling next Kagome.

"Kouga-kun?" startled Kagome.

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Kouga, placing his hand on Kagome's forehead to check on her fever.

"Yeah… I'm feeling much better. But what happened? I could've sworn I was with Inuyasha," said Kagome, confused.

"Don't even mention that bastard in front of me. Don't you remember?! When I got there, you were lying on the ground, unconscious. And that idiot wasn't even near you. He was with the priestess," scorned Kouga, crossing his arms in front of his broad chest.

"I see…" responded Kagome, looking sad all of sudden.

"Ahh… But don't worry! You have me, right?! I will never leave you behind!" added Kouga quickly, waving both his hands at Kagome assure her.

"Thank you. You know I think I'll just-"

"I- Invasion! The harpies have invaded again! Kouga!" Ginta and Thief shouted, Kouga stood up automatically.

"Invasion!?" Kagome stood up, too, readying herself to fight.

"Kagome, you just stay here, alright?" said Kouga, cracking his knuckles.

"I can help! I can sense a shikon jewel shard!" begged Kagome with puppy eyes.

"sigh Fine, but don't leave my side."

"Okay!" smiled Kagome. She found a bow and arrows scattering around the ground. She picked them up and stood next to Kouga.

"Alright, ready?"

"Yes!"

-

"I'm sorry, Shippo," apologized Kikyo, looking down at now-transforemd-into-a-big-balloon Shippo.

"…… Never mind me," sweated Shippo.

"Kikyo, how far?" asked Inuyasha, running incredibly fast as always.

"It's near by. I can sense the jewel shard," answered Kikyo.

'I can smell Kagome and that bastard's scents, too. Are you still with him, Kagome?' Inuyasha clinched his teeth and just ran as fast as he could.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! It snowed 12 in. last night...(sweat drop)

Enjoy the new chappy and please review!

------------------------------------------------------

Forgotten 10

-

"Kagome, the shikon jewel shard?" asked Kouga, focusing his eyes on the harpies.

"Let's see… Ah! It's in that big harpy's mouth!" shouted Kagome, pointing her finger at the leader harpy.

"OK!" Kouga fully launched attack at the harpy. As Kouga was battling the harpy, Kagome was getting rid of the little harpies around the leader harpy with her arrows. Her arrows were shining as always.

"Kagome-chan?!"

Kagome turned around, surprised to see Inuyasha's gang.

"Sa-Sango-chan…" Kagome looked at her confusingly then sadly.

'Inuyasha… As expected, you are with Kikyo,' thought Kagome.

"What are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha, looking pretty mad. As Kagome and Inuyasha were staring at each other, a harpy was flying fast towards Kagome.

"Watch out, Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha, then he moved quickly to save Kagome. However, Kouga was faster. Kouga got rid of the harpy and carried Kagome in his arms to a safe spot. Inuyasha hissed except that he couldn't do anything but to watch them.

"Th-thank you, Kouga-kun," Kagome bowed and Kouga smiled.

"No problem. Just stay here, I'll get rid of the harpies soon."

"nod"

Inuyasha glared at Kouga. He felt like vomiting after watching Kouga save Kagome.

Inuyasha's gang participated in the battle, helping out Kouga. As always, Inuyasha and Kouga went after the leader harpy.

"Get out of my way!" yelled Kouga, giving the harpy a big punch.

"You get out of my way! That thing has a shikon shard, right?!" Inuyasha didn't want to back off, either.

"Grrr." The two stopped fighting the harpy, instead, they were fighting each other.

"You're just jealous, little puppy, aren't you?" teased Kouga.

"What?! I'm not jealous of a bastard who kidnaps a woman!" mocked Inuyasha.

"You guys! What are you doing?!" hollered Kagome.

"Hmph. I'll deal with you later," said Kouga.

"Fine!"

-

The harpies retreated, and no one could get the shikon shard. Inuyasha and Kouga were glaring at each other with lightning bolt going around between them. It was Kagome, who tore them apart.

"Alright, you two. Enough," sighed Kagome. Kikyo was watching them, emotionless.

"Let's go, Kagome," said Kouga, pulling Kagome's sleeve.

"Ah… yes," Kagome gave Inuyasha a blank look once more and followed Kouga.

"Why, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha quietly. Kagome stopped walking.

"Because Kouga would never abandon me, Inuyasha," responded Kagome coldly, not turning around to look at shocked Inuyasha.

"That's…!" Inuyasha opened his mouth to explain, but Kagome gave Inuyasha no such chance.

"Enough! You're the one who chose Kikyo. You're the one that didn't care about me. You're the one that was next to Kikyo when I was unconscious and needed you the most. And besides, we promised to never see each other again, right?"

An angry mark appeared on Inuyasha's forehead.

"You said you wouldn't return to this era ever again, then why did you? Why are you still here, Kagome?!" oops, Inuyasha covered his mouth, gasping. He didn't mean to yell at Kagome. He didn't mean to say those things to her.

"sigh Inuyasha baka(fool). I'll leave as soon as I clear things up in this era. So just leave me be!"

"No! I don't think I will!" Inuyasha didn't back down.

"Osuwari(sit boy), Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome. Quiet. Silence. Nothing happened. Kagome turned around slowly, being afraid of what she might see behind her back. When she did, she saw Inuyasha still standing. Inuyasha's gang was shocked, too.

"I… see…" said Kagome, then she looked at Kikyo who was still emotionless. She stared at Inuyasha sadly.

"Even the rosary can't be mine," murmured Kagome quietly. Inuyasha with good dog ears could here everything she said. Kagome looked like she was about to collapse and vanish. Inuyasha tried to reach her, but she wouldn't let him.

"Inuyasha baka," she ran towards Kouga and disappeared into the deep cave.


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter is basically about Inuyasha and Kagome.

Enjoy and please review (smiles)

--------------------------------------

Forgotten 11

-

"Are you okay?" asked Kouga cautiously.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" answered Kagome with a smile, but Kouga could feel the cold aura around her.

'Scary…'

"I'll show him how strong Higurashi Kagome can be," murmured Kagome. She tightened her fists and stood up.

"I'll be right back, Kouga-kun," said Kagome as she walked out of the cave.

"Eh? Where are you going, Kagome?!" asked Kouga abruptly, following after Kagome.

"I'm going to have a little talk with Inuyasha. No matter how hard I try to forgive him, I can't. I'll give him a piece of my mind!" yelled out Kagome. Kouga sighed as he watched Kagome disappear.

-

Inuyasha was staring at the full moon on a tree branch.

He was extremely mad. How could Kagome just turn around and walk away from him?! With that bastard next to her! An image of Kagome and Kouga laughing and holding hands together came into Inuyasha's view. He shook his head, and the image was gone.

"I'll show her a piece of my mind," declared Inuyasha as he stood up. But he knew that he was just making another excuse to see Kagome.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo came out of the big mansion that Miroku had hooked up for the night.

"Ah, Kikyo. Why'd you come out? Did you eat?" asked Inuyasha.

"Don't you know? I only eat souls," giggled Kikyo.

"Oh, right. I forget." Inuyasha scratched his head, a bit embarrassed.

"So, are you going somewhere?" asked Kikyo sharply.

"Um, no. Nowhere. Where would I go at this hour?"

"Right. Well, hurry inside. Your friends seem to be in a fight."

"Probably Miroku and Sango. It's a usual pattern. Why don't you go inside, I'll go in after I get some fresh air."

"Alright," smiled Kikyo and she went inside the huge mansion.

-sigh

It was then when Kagome appeared out of shadow.

"Ka-Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped off of the branch, staggered.

"We need to talk," said Kagome.

-

Inuyasha and Kagome went to a nearby tree where no one could see them. Both of them didn't talk for awhile, but Kagome finally decided to break the silence.

"I think I'll be in this era for awhile," said Kagome.

"…… With him?"

"…Yes."

Inuyasha tightened his fists.

"I won't leave until I feel like it. I will be going back and forth between my world and this one."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't want something like this to happen again."

"… Can't you stay with us?" asked Inuyasha timidly.

"Ha," scoffed Kagome, "how selfish can you get? You don't want to see me with Kouga-kun, but you expect me to see you with Kikyo?" snapped Kagome, a bit irritated.

"I don't care what you call me. But it's true that when I see you with Kouga I get pissed off."

Kagome was a little glad to hear that. This meant that at least Inuyasha was a little jealous.

"And about the rosary…"

"Never mind with that. I guess Osuwari was cruel for you. So the new spell… was it _daisuki_?" When Kagome said the spell, the rosary reacted and a sudden light surrounded Inuyasha. Once more, Inuyasha felt warmth and happiness. It was as if he had the whole world just for himself. It was kind of a different feeling than when Kikyo had said it. He couldn't really describe the difference, but when Kikyo had said it, it was more like vengeful and bitter kind of warmth; when Kagome had said it, it was more of shyness and delightful.

"I guess it works even when I say it. I'm glad," Kagome let out a sigh of relief, "I thought maybe I had lost the connection that I thought I had completely."

"I'm sorry, Kagome. That's all I can say for now," said Inuyasha, lowering his head. Kagome gave him a grin and stepped forward.

"It's okay, Inuyasha. Really, I'm the one who said good-bye, first. So don't blame yourself," Kagome stroke Inuyasha's silky silver hair and touched Inuyasha's dog ears. The ears purred, and Inuyasha closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling.

"Okay, I'll be going now," said Kagome, stepping back a little.

"I'll walk you there," said Inuyasha, standing next to Kagome.

"It's okay, I can handle it. I have my bow and arrows, so I'll be fine."

"Just do as I say," said Inuyasha as he lowered his body for Kagome to get on. Kagome hesitated a little but decided to get on Inuyasha's back.

"It feels so…weird," giggled Kagome.

"I guess it's been a long time since I've given you a piggyback," grimaced Inuyasha.

"Yeah…" Kagome closed her eyes and rested her head on Inuyasha's back. They each had a small smile on their faces. Even the moon seemed to be happy for them.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry everyone for the late chapter. I was sick for awhile T.T

Enjoy the new chap. and **please review**!

-------------------------------------------

Forgotten 12

-

"Ok, we're here," said Kagome as she got off of Inuyasha.

"Yea. Be careful, Kagome," said Inuyasha, not wanting to leave her.

"(nod) I'll. Bye, Inuyasha." Kagome went inside the cave. She kept on looking behind her to see Inuyasha standing still.

-

"I'm back, Kouga-kun." Kagome tapped on Kouga's shoulder.

"Ah, welcome back. So did you talk to him?" asked Kouga.

"Yes. I think I will go back to my world, soon," said Kagome sitting next to Kouga.

"Why? Can't you stay here with me? I wouldn't mind protecting you."

"As much as I love this era it pains me to stay here. All this time I felt like I was no more than a shard detector or a replacement for Kikyo, but I was happy. I want to go back and just put aside these dearest memories deep inside my heart," smiled Kagome sadly.

"Kagome…" it pained Kouga, too, to see Kagome like this.

"I'm going to say good-bye to all my friends and apologize for real. Then I'll leave."

-

"I don't understand Kagome-chan. She said she was going back to her world, then why was she with Kouga-kun?" asked Sango.

"You're asking the wrong person, Sango," sighed Miroku.

"……" Shippo didn't say anything, instead he just crossed his arms in front of his chest and filled his mouth with air.

"What's wrong, Shippo?" asked Miroku.

"… I can't take this anymore! I'm just a kid, you know!!" shouted Shippo with anger.  
"Eh?"

"Inuyasha!" Shippo pointed his index finger at Inuyasha's dim face.

"……" Inuyasha looked up, saw Shippo's angry little fox face, and lowered his head back.

"You! You should have some kind of explanation! It's obviously your fault that Kagome left us! It couldn't just be a coincidence that Kikyo joined us right after Kagome left! Kagome was crying really sadly when she was leaving!" Shippo's eyes became all watery, and he smacked Inuyasha's head.

"She was…crying…?" asked Inuyasha weakly.

"You fool! Of course she was! I promised her not to talk about this to anyone, but I can't take it anymore! If… If I don't say anything… poor Kagome will be… WAAHHHHH!!!" Shippo collapsed onto the floor and began crying.

'So Kagome was crying…' thought Inuyasha. His gaze was shaking.

"Kagome-chan…" Sango's eyes were watery and red, also. She rested her head on Miroku's shoulder and cried quietly.

-

Next day, Kagome woke up early. She went outside the cave and stretched her arms.

"What a beautiful day…" mumbled Kagome as she watched the sun rising.

"Good morning, Kagome," said Kouga, standing next to Kagome.

"Ah, good morning," smiled Kagome.

"So… Today's the day, huh." Kouga brought up the subject to see Kagome's reaction. He really hoped for Kagome to say beside him.

"Yeah. I'm going to talk to my friends, today."

-

Inside Kaede's hut, everyone was all gloomy. Inuyasha was very tense and uncomfortable. This was not what he had wished for. He stared at Kikyo who was quietly drinking herb tea. She seemed to be fine and collected as usual.

-sigh

Inuyasha sighed and looked outside.

"Ka-Kagome!" Inuyasha stood up abruptly, catching everyone's attention.

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha. There's no one outside. You've finally gone crazy," said Miroku shaking his head.

"Poor Inuyasha…" tsk-ed Sango.

"No, Kagome's coming! I can smell her scent. Although I also smell that bastard Kouga's scent, too," Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"So they are," said Kikyo. She stood up, getting everyone's attention with her beauty as usual, and went outside.

-

When Kagome arrived, someone was waiting for her outside.

"Kikyo?" Kagome hesitated but decided to keep on walking.

"So you've come," smirked Kikyo.

"Yes. But don't worry, I'm not here to stay with my friends."

"Oh, I'm not worried at all. I knew you were going to come back here at least once."

"……" Kagome didn't say anything.

"Hey, leave Kagome alone!" growled Kouga. Kikyo gave him an icy stare.

"Just do your thing and leave," said Kikyo coldly and walked away from Kagome.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi every1 ! Okay, I'm totally guilty here. So sososo sorry i didn't update soon... will you forgive me...? (everyone: NO!)

Okay, maybe i'm expecting impossible here. Anyways, i hope you enjoy this really really short chapter. (sorry again for not writing longer)

I was kind of busy...? (LIAR!) LOL. anyways, here's the new chappy! ENJOY!

Forgotten 13

No one dared to speak or even do a small hand gesture.

"So it _was_ you after all." The first one to be brave enough to break the silence was our Miroku-san.

"……" Inuyasha didn't reply, instead he gave Miroku a sorry face.

"How could you, Inuyasha!" shouted Sango, "I even called her selfish……" Sango looked at Kagome poignantly.

"Ah, don't worry about me, Sango-chan. I'm fine, really," said Kagome, hoping she sounded cheerful enough to wipe the sad face off of her dear friend. Of course it didn't work.

"I'm sorry," apologized Inuyasha quietly.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha's trembling hands and shook her head.

"Don't blame him, everyone. It was really all me. It was me who decided to return to my world. Inuyasha didn't even say anything."

"Arrgh. What the hell! You guys all look pathetic! Why don't you just return to the way you were?! Kagome will travel with you guys, everyone will be happy! The End!" hollered Kouga.

_Yes. Everyone except one. No, maybe two_.

"I sometimes envy you, Kouga-kun. The way you live by… It's amazing, really," sighed Miroku helplessly.

'_Idiot,_' thought Miroku.

"Er… Thanks," Kouga gave him a smile which Miroku returned by shaking his head sideways.

"Well, I guess it's my time to go." Kagome stood up brightly and beamed a smile for everyone.

"Why so soon? I'll walk you there, Kagome-chan," Sango stood up, also.

"No, I don't want to be a protagonist in a sad movie. I'll be fine by myself."

"But…"

"I'll be fine, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I guess that means I'll walk you there, Kagome," said Kouga, stretching.

"No."

"HUH?! NO?!"

"I just want to walk alone. Please?"

"BUT!!... fine."

"Thank you."

"Bye Kagome," said already-crying Shippo.

-

After saying good-byes to everyone, Kagome felt somewhat fresh and relieved. Relieved because now everyone didn't have to see her tears. She wanted to remain as a strong girl in their minds. However, she still couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha's face back in the hut. He looked as if he was ready to fall into pieces.

'_(sigh) I guess it's really a good bye?' _

Kagome sat on the well that was like a thread that connected her and Inuyasha. She was about to jump into it when a strange hand covered her mouth.

"Mmph!" Kagome slowly closed her eyes, not being able to see the attacker. She slowly faded into darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone! This is chappy 14. I hope you enjoy it!

Forgotten 14

-Sssst

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. It took some time for her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Where… where am I?" Kagome asked herself as she rubbed her eyes.

'_I went to Kaede-obachan's hut to say good bye to everyone. I was going to go back to my world and then…' _Kagome's face darkened as she traced through her memory.

'_Oh, right. I was kidnapped! But by whom?'_ Just as Kagome was trying to figure things out, a door that was invisible in the darkness slid open.

"Hmph. So, you're awake?" A familiar voice. Whose was it? Kagome couldn't remember.

-Gasp

"Ka-Kagura!"

"Pfft. You _just_ figured out? You're slower than I gave you credit for," smirked Kagura. She then threw a pair of clothes at Kagome.

"What is this?" asked Kagome, not even trying to look at the clothes.

"Your new clothes. For you, in case you haven't figured it out," teased Kagura.

"What do you want with me! Let me out!"

"I would love to throw you out of this place. But it's not _my_ choice. If you really want to get out of this place, then go beg Naraku." Kagura gave Kagome a cold stare and closed the door shut, leaving Kagome, once again, in the darkness.

'_Na-Naraku?!'_

-

Kagome didn't know what time is was, but her stomach was telling her that it was a meal time.

"(sigh)."

Her legs and butt were hurting. She was sitting in one position for some time now. Her arms were around her legs, and she rested her head on her knees.

-Drrrr

The door slid open again. Kagome was expecting Kagura again, but it wasn't her. It was Naraku.

"I see you haven't even changed yet. I thought 5 hours would be enough, huh." Naraku gave Kagome a smirk.

"What do you want with me," asked Kagome aggressively.

"You."

"What?"

"I want _you_. I need you to carry out my next plan." Naraku's face became serious.

Kagome was dumbfounded. She couldn't speak nor move.

"Now, be a good girl and get dressed. The one you're wearing bothers me."

Naraku eyed Kagome and her school uniform then left.

Finally, Kagome gave the clothes a stare. The top was white and the bottom was red.

They were identical to Kikyo's.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello, it's Neko. I'm sorry for the late update.

I'm going to GA tomorrow with my family so i won't be able to update soon again...(sniff)

I hope you enjoy this new chappy !

--

Forgotten 15

As much as she hated to admit, her school uniform was dirty. She must've fallen on the ground when Kagura was kidnapping her.

'Ugh. Why this one?!' However, she had no choice but to wear it.

When she was done changing, she saw a spark of light. A sudden light made her frown.

She slowly walked toward the ray of light.

'A mirror…?'

Kagome stood in front of the mirror that seemed to absorb the darkness. When she looked into the mirror, she saw a figure that wasn't her.

'Ki-Kikyo?' Kagome's eyes widened. She turned and glanced around the pitch dark room. She was alone. Then she turned back toward the mirror again and looked into it one more time. All she saw was herself looking very exhausted.

--

Inuyasha was wandering around by himself.

'_Kagome really is gone,' _he thought.

He didn't know where he was heading. He was just following his gut.

When he stopped walking, he realized he was standing in front of the sacred wooden well.

The well where he first hugged Kagome, the well with memories of him and Kagome, the well that connected him and her.

Come to think of it, all he gave her was pain.

Because of his indecisiveness and foolishness Kagome had to get hurt numerous times.

Twitch-

Inuyasha clenched his fists together.

As he was happily and bitterly remembering Kagome, he smelled something very wretched.

'_Naraku-'_

His face was full of fear and rage.

He looked into the well.

His face hardened.

Kagome didn't go to the modern world.

She was still in this era, and perhaps with the worst enemy, Naraku.

--

Kagome frowned as she was staring at the objects in her hand.

"What do you want me to do with these?" asked Kagome.

A bow and arrows were in her hands as if they were hers from the beginning.

"Practice. Practice hard until you can compete against Kikyo," commanded Naraku firmly.

"Wha- and what makes you think I'm going to do something like that?" snarled Kagome.

Smirk-

Naraku smirked and snapped his fingers.

Ssss-

Kanna appeared out of nowhere and approached confused Kagome.

"-?!"

Slowly Kanna raised her silver mirror to Kagome's face.

Once again Kagome saw her own reflection in the mirror. However, it wasn't her. It was a monster with her appearance.

The monster in the mirror had bright-red eyes.

She had sharp fangs and sharp claws. Most importantly, she was running towards her beloved friends… and her dearest person, _Inuyasha_.

"What is this?!" Kagome shouted while she was trying to avoid the mirror. She couldn't. A strange aurora was surrounding her and making her watch the ghastly scene.

"(smirk) That's what's going to happen to you if you don't listen to me like a good girl you are. Maybe you haven't noticed… but I have implanted a shikon jewel shard with my blood smeared in it on your forehead," said Naraku. He gave Kanna a stare, and Kanna nodded silently.

The image in her mirror was gone, and all Kagome saw was her normal self again.

No, it wasn't normal. She had a red glowing shikon shard on her forehead, and she began to feel a tremendous pain throughout her body.

But what made her more painful was the fact that this disgusting blood of Naraku's was in her body.

"(huff, huff) Wh… What are you up to…?" asked Kagome painfully.

"If you don't want to hurt yourself… your dear friends, do as I say."

"And you think I trust you?! Who knows what you're going to do to my friends even if I do as you say!" screamed Kagome.

"I won't hurt your friends. All I want is Kikyo and her death."


End file.
